


Our Little Secret

by KinkyFox



Series: Hidden Princess [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, References to Breeding, References to Incest, Slight Waterports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter introduces Malia to his pet to help her after her breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

Peter tried to spend as much time as he could with Allison over the next few weeks, training her body up every more each day, but spying on the pack had reached a crux - his daughter finding out the truth, and turning her allegiance away from the Stilinski boy, and towards him was more than he could've ever hoped for. Days were spent having quiet conversations with her, trying to turn her against the pack completely, and finally, he was sure he trusted her enough with one of his bigger secrets - the toy he kept hidden in his apartment.

"Now remember, whatever you see in here... You must never tell the pack. They can't know about this, Malia - you're my little girl, I'm trusting you with this."

"It's a bit too late for the fatherly act." Malia raised her eyebrows, folding her arms across her chest. "But... I won't tell them anything. They kept enough from me. I don't plan on telling them anything."

"Good... Because if you did, I could always... conveniently forget to help you find your mother." Malia looked down at the floor, and Peter pat her back, an attempt to be comforting, before he opened the door.

Hearing the lock turn in the door, Allison writhed on the bed, her arms and legs bound wide apart, a blindfold over her eyes, and a gag fixed firmly into her mouth. She whimpered, trying her hardest to get Peter's attention, let him know how desperate she was for release, but he didn't answer. She heard voices the other side of the door, before the bedroom door clicked open, and she grew frustrated, not knowing what was going on.

"Who's that?" Frowned Malia, never having expected to see something like this in her father's house.

"Just a little pet I collected... Her real name doesn't matter, it's Princess now." Peter stroked Allison's breasts, her nipples tingling and causing her to whimper with need into the gag. Malia stayed where she was, just staring, her head tilted slightly.

"Is she okay?"

"She wants this, Malia. She likes people looking at her, touching her. She wouldn't be here if she didn't." He lied smoothly, before returning to Malia's side. "I know you're hurt about your break up. And must be missing... certain aspects of your relationship with him. I thought perhaps... My little pet could help you with that."

"She doesn't have a cock."

"But she does have a very versatile tongue behind that gag." Peter held Malia by the shoulders, nudging her forwards. "Go ahead, sweetheart. Do whatever you feel like. Explore. You might find that you like it."

Malia frowned, watching as her dad moved to a chair in the corner of the room. She was fast seeing him as some kind of dirty old man, getting off on his daughter having sex in front of him, but it didn't bother her - he was right, really. She had missed the sex with Stiles. Missed having orgasms. And she couldn't be bothered to give them to herself, so maybe this girl could help her out.

Allison's back jerked up as she felt her nipples being lapped at. The sensitive nubs made her want to scream out in pleasure, sure that Peter must've given her some kind of aphrodisiac to be as turned on as she was. The intensity only grew as Malia sucked on her nipples softly, forcing them into tall peaks, before she flicked them, experimentally.

"So I can... take this thing out of her mouth?" Malia asked, glancing over at Peter, halfway through pulling her own panties down.

"Depends... Princess, do you promise you won't talk to my daughter?" Allison murmured, nodding her head slightly, and Peter shrugged at Malia. "Do whatever you want, Malia. She's your gift for today."

Malia nodded, slipping the gag away from the brunette's mouth, and hungrily, she pushed her tongue into her mouth, exploring. Allison kissed back just as passionately, having to catch her breath as Malia pulled away. Malia turned around, flipping her skirt up, so that her pussy hovered over Allison's mouth. Already the younger girl was dripping wet, Allison sticking her tongue out hesitantly to taste her, enjoying the sweetness.

"Just a little lower, Malia... Smother her with your hole." Peter instructed, moving closer to the bed again to gently push his daughter's ass down, until she was in the right position for Allison to push her tongue inside her hole. Malia gasped, amazed at the feeling, and turned to look in Peter's direction.

"Does it taste bad?"

"She tastes very sweet, actually. Would you like to taste?" Peter asked, and as Malia nodded, he helped her to lay her body onto Allison's, spreading her pussy so that Malia could dive in with her tongue, thrashing it about wildly, having no idea what she was doing. Peter couldn't help but get hard, watching his daughter dominating Allison like this, without too much encouragement - she was definitely like him, which was exactly what he'd been hoping for. If the pack wouldn't come looking for her, he'd have loved to keep her here too, watch as Allison submitted to her, over and over again. His daughter deserved the very best of things, and Allison was definitely one of the best things he'd ever claimed.

"Hungry little slut... Drinking up my daughter's hole like it was your last drink on Earth." He muttered, untying one of her hands so that it could wrap firmly around his cock, pulling it in the direction of her own face. "You'll fuck anything that moves, won't you?" 

"Mmm s--." Allison muttered, trying to force words out before Malia started humping her face, getting closer and closer to an orgasm. Allison was getting close too, and Peter stroked her nipples again, noting how sensitive they were when Malia was playing with them. The nipples seemed to be getting darker too, which sent a thrill down Peter's body - it was possible, but he'd have to wait a little longer to be sure. As much as he wanted to whisk Allison away to the bathroom to take a test, his daughter's orgasm was more important. By the way that she was rocking her hips on Allison's face though, it was likely not going to be long before she was coming.

"She's... gonna make me..." Malia stuttered out, her legs shaking from exersion. "Cmon bitch, make me burst!" Roughly, Malia gripped onto Allison's hips, nails digging in, holding on even tighter as she reached her orgasm, bouncing on Allison's mouth, riding it out until she was finished.

"Princess, cum for my daughter. Show her how much you appreciate shoving your slut tongue into her hole." Peter said, Allison coming on request, both girls collapsing on top of each other. "Malia... Suck all her juices up, and feed them to her. She's been very good for you." Malia nodded, tiredly, and leant down, cleaning and lapping up Allison's juices. Slowly, she got up from the bed, and leant over the brunette's open mouth, dripping the contents in. Peter sat at the end of the bed, stroking Allison's pussy slowly, inhaling her scent slowly - there was definitely something different about it. Her scent mixed with another strong one, similar to Malia's, but still different enough that Peter smirked to himself.

Maybe Malia would have a baby brother or sister soon.

Quickly making his excuses to send his daughter off, Peter went back to the bedroom, releasing Allison's bindings.

"Such a good girl... Did you like the taste of my daughter, Princess?"

"Yes sir... She tasted so good." Allison muttered, looking down at the floor, embarassed. "I'm not... lesbian, but..."

"You are for me, slut. If I want you to go into a gay club and lick every single pussy in there, you'll do it. Understand?"

"...Yes sir. I'll lick pussy for you." Allison shivered in anticipation, partly wanting it, and lifting her neck as Peter clipped a leash on her. "Where... are we going?"

"Just to the bathroom... But I want you to crawl there. Like the little bitch you are." He stroked her hair, pulling sharply on the leash to speed her movements up. Allison picked up the pace, confused about what was going on, but knowing better than to argue.

Peter moved her around, until she was kneeling in the bath, the drain plugged, telling her to link her hands behind her back, unable to touch herself. For added encouragement, Peter turned the taps on in the sink, the splashing causing Allison to close her eyes, her muscles to clench.

"What's the matter, Princess? You look a little tense."

"Sir, please... Please turn the taps off, I... I'm scared I could..." Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Could what, love? You look fine to me. You just had a huge orgasm. What could possibly be wrong?"

"... I could pee." Allison's cheeks burned bright red, Peter having missed just how embarassed she could get. It seemed he'd finally found a way of pushing her too far. She'd be humiliated, and afterwards, even more under his control.

"That's the whole point, Princess, see... How else are you going to take this little test for me?" Peter lifted the box of the pregnancy test, Allison's eyes widening.

"N-no! Stop it, I'm not!"

"You're not, hmm?" Peter moved a hand down to her pussy, rubbing softly, trying to stimulate her body into action. "What about when you fucked your daddy, hmm? When you begged to be plugged with his cum?"

"No!"

"Just think about it... all that juicy seed leaking into your body... burying itself into you..." Allison was whimpering now, and Peter licked up her tears. "Shh, just relax, Princess, just pee yourself and we'll both know." Allison resisted for as long as she could, when finally, a trickle began to slip out, Peter sliding the test in place, moving it once it had been submerged enough, and watched in amusement as a pool surrounded Allison, covering her legs in the liquid, and she shook her head, embarassed and humiliated to be in this position.

"Stop it!" She snapped, looking at Peter, emploringly. Sighing, Peter shook his head.

"Come on then, Princess... Let's get you cleaned up while we wait." Glancing over at the test every so often, Peter focused on soaping up Allison's body, cleaning it of all urine, making sure to press his fingers into her holes to make sure they were extra clean - he'd still not yet fucked her ass, but she'd been promised it would happen very soon. Eventually, Peter was emptying the bath, wrapping a shivering Allison in a towel, and he picked up the test from the side.

"I see congratulations are in order, Princess." Peter whispered, his hands spanning across her stomach. Flat, but not for long.


End file.
